


Booty Swing

by Ilkaria



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dancing, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Rain, but plenty of angst, dancing to be yourself again, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkaria/pseuds/Ilkaria
Summary: When Aunt May dies, Peter's mind go totally numb. TV static. Then it finds a solution to cope with the grief.As he starts living in the Avengers' Tower with everyone else, he slowly loses himself.Tony is the first one who notices that something is amiss with the teenager.Peter and Spiderman become two different people. When at the end of a patrol, Spiderman has to become Peter Parker again, he dances on the rooftop, sometimes for hours. Peter found no other solution to feel alive again.





	Booty Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my very first story here. It's been on my mind for way too long and writing it seemed like the only option to get it out of my head.
> 
> Tom Holland obviously loves dancing (Billy Elliot and Rihanna's Umbrella are good clues) and I thought that his version of Peter Parker could borrow that trait.  
> Dancing has this power to connect yourself to your own body, to feel every muscle move, to either be in control or lose control. It makes you feel alive intensely. I've used it to cope with the loss of a loved one, and thought that Peter would maybe do the same. 
> 
> Not much happens in this first chapter, it mostly sets the context. This is set after Homecoming, but May doesn't know about Peter's secret identity.

Peter wakes up to the sound of his phone's alarm (The Imperial March from Star Wars) at seven thirty on Monday morning. It's October and the skies are cloudy but not gloomy, huge fluffy clouds quickly blown away by the strong wind. Slowly blinking, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he sits up in his bed, giving his body a good full stretch.  


He feels amazing, rested and at peace. Everything was going well. Spiderman was so efficiently preventing crime in his neighbourhood that his patrols had been quiet for the past month, and he had used this time to practice different moves- he was actually getting really good at including krav maga moves in his fighting style. 

Peter always loved Mondays, unlike most people he knows. His friends are often complaining that the weekend is over before they even had a chance to do anything with it, wishing they could stay just one more day in bed, ignoring school and homework.

But not Peter. From his point of view, mondays were the beginning of a brand new week, and he looked forward to every single day. 

Monday he had physics for two hours first thing in the morning, and he loved that subject; tuesday was decathlon practice with the team (even Flash couldn't bring down his good mood), and that was always fun; wednesday would be Italian dinner out with aunt May, thursday hanging out at Ned's place after school, and- and friday, friday he was being picked up at school by Happy to spend the weekend at the Tower with Mr Stark.  


That was their new agreement: every couple of weeks, Peter would spend the weekend at the Tower to train with the Avengers and spend time with Tony, who was helping him to use the suit at the best of its abilities.

Peter absolutely loved these weekends spent working on his suit together with Mr Stark or just hanging out with everyone when they had some free time. With time, over the months, he had discovered how truly amazing these people were.  


They each had they own little weaknesses and strengths, and Peter loved to discover new details every time he met them.  
Last week, he observed how Clint, in spite of his hearing aids, was still staring a bit too much at people's lips when they talked. 

Steve would always put an unreasonable amount of cream and sugar in his coffee. 

Natasha actually had a very, very soft Russian accent - but you could only hear it when you were paying close attention to the way she would pronounce her Rs, slightly rolling them over her tongue. 

Bruce had an insane amount of nervous ticks displayed on his face; his left eye would twitch everytime someone would call his name, he would make a _tsk_ sound with his mouth every couple of minutes or so, and he blinked his eyelids so often and so quickly that it looked like he was constantly trying to adjust his sight.

But the most fascinating person was Tony. Peter had always known that his mentor was hiding a lot behind his constant banter and show-off attitude. Turns out he _is_ an arrogant man, but Peter could understand why. 

Mr Stark was brilliant in a way that was constantly surprising, and not only when it came to building new mind-blowing technologies that could save thousands of lives- he had recently created a straw that could filter any water to make it drinkable and cost less than a dollar. No one could beat him in a game of chess. He found solutions for almost any problem before anyone had the time to think about it. 

And he had once explained to Peter the physics behind the conception of time -determinism, quantum physics and illusions and Peter had never listened to anyone so attentively in his life. Mr Stark had seemed impressed with the fact that Peter could actually understand what he was talking about, and he had put a calloused hand on his shoulder, saying "You're really something, kid" with a soft look in his eyes. Which made Peter feel like someone had turned on a heater in his heart.

Tony Stark was a genius and Peter felt that the man had the right to boast about it from time to time, knowing what he had been through in his past.  
He could tell that the admiration he had for Iron Man as a kid was now turning into something closer to affection towards Tony Stark. Peter wished, sometimes, maybe, after all, perhaps, if only Mr Stark had been- if only he could be- if Peter ever had the opportunity to let himself love someone the way he had loved his dad, then his uncle Ben, then _maybe_ it would be Mr Stark-

 **Anyway**. Monday morning.  
Peter got up, quickly putting on his jeans and a random dark blue sweater, and went to the kitchen where a bowl full of his favorite cereals was already waiting for him. May was already getting ready to leave, sipping at her almost empty cup of coffee while listening to the news on the radio. 

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" 

"'Morning May. Like a log, I went to bed early last night. You?"

"All good, thanks. I've got a morning shift at the hospital today, so I should be back home around 4pm to cook some dinner. Want anything in particular?" She asked while putting her now empty cup in the sink, smiling fondly at him. 

"Oh then, could we- if you have enough time, of course- you know, the tiramisu that mom used to make, but instead of grounded coffee she would use cocoa powder?" Peter knew that May loved that tiramisu.  


It was one of the very few memories he had of his mom and his aunt together. He had been only four but he remembered the smell of chocolate, watching his mom's lean figure and light brown hair while she worked in the kitchen. 

Mom had made the sweet dessert on a saturday afternoon, it was her specialty, and she had invited May to come over for an afternoon snack and have a chat. Richard -dad- would be at work until late, so it was only the three of them. They had shared the treat, talked and laughed, played and joked, and the taste of the tiramisu would always bring back those fond memories.

"Of course honey, I haven't made it in a while, it's a really good idea. I've got to go now, take care at school!" She kissed his forehead, her scarf smelling like lavender tickling his cheek and making him squeak in faked embarrassment, and ruffled his hair one last time before heading towards the door.

"Bye May, have a nice day at work!" Peter waved from the kitchen. May blew him a kiss before closing the door and leaving.

\----

Twelve minutes later, Peter felt _it_ while he was getting ready for school. Maybe it was his spider-sense. Maybe it was something without any rational explanation. It started as a cold sensation at the back of his neck. Quickly the cold got worse, until it felt as if his whole body was freezing, numb, heavy- then an overwhelming feeling of dread and fear took over as he dropped to his knees, and he knew, he didn't know how but he _knew_ , that something had happened to May.

Two minutes later, while he was still trying to process what was happening to him, his phone rang in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter we'll have plenty of angst when Tony learns about what happened to aunt May and meets Peter.  
> Hehe.


End file.
